The Gulag
Tier: Irrelevant, Immobile when inactive Name: 'The Gulag, The Jewlag (Subsection), The Prison of JAHSTEESE, The Final Destination of all Capitalists '''Origin: '''Whofuckencaresamiritelads '''Age: '''Older than time itself '''Classification: '''Prison for Capitalist Scum and Traitors of Communism '''Pilots: '''Our Lord Stalin, Our Old Lord Lenin, The Wise Teacher of Truth: Marx, The Will of the People '''Powers and Abilities: '''Spatial Manipulation (Like the Tardis, it is bigger on the inside, but to a far greater extent. The Gulag is capable of fitting entire Omnispheres within it with ease. You can only enter the Gulag if it permits you, and if it wants you to enter, then you are already there), Justice Manipulation (Is there any greater justice than the destruction of Western Decadence?), Mistake Erasure (Can erase capitalists), Omnipresence (The Gulag is an omniversal constant, and is capable of manifesting anywhere and everywhere at once), Squashy boi (The Gulag can crush a being down to -infinite dimensionality, nullifying all their powers and destroying all their stats, ignoring anything they try to use to resist), Power Deletion (Not nullification. The Gulag will delete your powers and stop them from being accessible in the first place), Immunity to everything (Literally nothing can affect The Gulag if it has the potential to sully it's perfection), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11. The Gulag is powered by the prayers of the righteous, who believe in it's power to smite evil. While any being ever believes that The Gulag shall punish evil, it shall never even be slightly influenced by evil forces), Creation (Can torture capitalists with an infinite amount of torture devices, revolting and violent beyond imagination. Worse than Deviantart. Worse than Spam. Nothing can even be compared to even -beyondinfinity percent of The Gulag's horrors. Yet, it is also beautiful. Art in it's purest form. It makes me weep tears of joy to see the fate of the scum of the West suffer so), Truth Manipulation (The Gulag constantly echoes the entire "Communist Manifesto" throughout it's chambers, and everyone who hears it will realise it's truth), Sharing Manipulation (As a communist being, it possesses this by default) '''Attack Potency: Immobile '(The Gulag is inert unless a victim attempts to escape it, in which case it becomes:) 'Irrelevant '(No man, woman, or child can comprehend the sheer power of The Gulag, which smites everything to a degree that nothing can combat. Not even the strongest character can last more than an attosecond against the might of The Gulag, whose vast upper boundaries of power haven't even begun to be explored yet) '''Speed: Immobile, but if a capitalist tries to flee, then it's attack speed is Beyond Omnipresent '''(Can catch anything, the Gulag's limitless tendrils of destruction pursuing it's targets forever if needed. This is not necessary, as The Gulag can and will ensnare any existence and drag them into it's depths in -1 seconds) '''Durability: Irrelevant (Is in fact, impossible to harm at all, so this statistic is pointless) '''Range: '''See age '''Weaknesses: '''All the ones that communism has, which is to say; None. Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Communism Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Mistakes